<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural Drabbles (2013-2018) by Darknessalwaysfalls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686987">Supernatural Drabbles (2013-2018)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls'>Darknessalwaysfalls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Animal Sam Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Gen, Graphic Description, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunters &amp; Hunting, M/M, Mad Max AU, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Sam Winchester, Wolf Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessalwaysfalls/pseuds/Darknessalwaysfalls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old drabbles that I'm finally posting. Each chapter is a different scene. Some chapters will be in the same universe but most are all over the place. A better summary for each chapter will be posted once I finish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mad Max AU Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done as a way to start the new year and finally work my way past that posting block. These are older writings so I can't say that they'll be great (I can't say that I've improved either) but I hope some are good enough to inspire others at least. Also, as a side note, I do not hold the same opinions or thoughts as the characters (trust me, they can be offensive like they are on the show and writing from their perspective is not meant to offend but to capture their character), nor do I own any of them.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mad Max AU where Sam and Dean regularly take out different tyrannical threats to post-apocalyptic society. The Demons are a drugged up faction that is trying to destroy other factions and take over. The brothers stumble upon a group of women trying to escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An old Impala 67 with boosted nitro tank engines suspended high atop thick wheels with spiked rims stared across the desolate landscape. Its black paint was coated in a thick layer of dust. The two men leaned against the grill, their broad shoulders brushing as they surveyed the desert scene in front of them. Billowing sand clouds trailed a war party traveling from the massive steel fortress toward the dead lands of the East. The brothers glanced at each other silently and looked forward again. Sam took a swig of water from the canteen before handing it to Dean who drank for a moment before handing it back. Sam capped it swiftly and headed back into their car. Dean stood alone for a moment, just watching the Demon party drive across the barely visible roads. He sighed and adjusted the holster of his .45 strapped to his thigh before grabbing the worn brown leather jacket hung on the side mirror.</p>
<p>"Your sniper rifle ready?" Dean asked as he sat in the driver's seat.</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and nodded, tapping the weapon at his feet.</p>
<p>Dean grunted in response. "Use the straps this time then."</p>
<p>The taller man ducked his head to pointedly clip in to the handle welded to the outside. "That was one time."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and you smashed your shoulder good."</p>
<p>"It wasn't that bad-"</p>
<p>"Sam,"</p>
<p>Dean glanced over as he started the Impala. Sam was glaring out at a swirling dust devil. He huffed at his younger brother and revved the engine before gunning it, sending sand spitting out the back. The jolt as they headed out toward the Demon envoy shook Sam enough to get his mind to focus on the coming fight rather than whatever hallucination played on the dunes.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The girls they found in the back of the truck narrowed their eyes at Sam's too open face. Honestly, even Dean was weak to those damn puppy dog eyes. They were too effective and too sincere for the post-apocalypse. Dean couldn't blame the girls for their unease. Nothing sincere survived this wasteland except crazy people like his brother.</p>
<p>"Sam..." Dean growled.</p>
<p>Sam looked at Dean and nodded before stepping back from the girls.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but we can't help you."</p>
<p>"Why not? 'Cause your brother said so?" One of them taunted, the dark haired one with the serrated knife. Her sharp eyes spoke of a crafty intelligence that only cemented Dean's belief that they would be worth more trouble than what they were worth.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Sam retorted with narrowed eyes as he backed to Dean's side. His hand strayed to his back. Dean still had his weapon pointed down but his grip readjusted minisculely.</p>
<p>The blonde front woman huffed out a breath and grabbed the other two's arms as she stalked back to their vehicle.</p>
<p>"Fine, see if we care that you perish in the Dead Lands."</p>
<p>"Too bad that Madison is the only one who knows the way out."</p>
<p>Dean swore under his breath. Being chased into the one part of the desert that even the locals called Purgatory, had not been part of the plan. The dead trees and random sinkholes would be a nightmare to crawl out of, not to mention the amount of magnetized rock that rendered their compass useless. Like it or not, they needed a guide to get out.</p>
<p>"Sonofabitch!" Dean said louder and slammed his fist against the trunk. "Sam, go ahead."</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>"Why don't you talk to the rest like your brother? You crazy?" The more feral burnette out of the group asked. Her dirty nails were conspicuously long with chipped black nail polish. Dean wondered if these were her chosen weapons compared to the other burnette's knife. Fit the whole needing to be half-wild to understand these howling lands. She was the one leading them out of Purgatory so her name must be Madison, Dean thought before promptly dismissing it as extraneous information.</p>
<p>"You think Sam is more sane than me?" Dean chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "Sweetie, you've got no idea."</p>
<p>He pushed off the grill and headed for his brother, tossing him a loaded pistol. Sam snatched it and tucked it into his jeans, staring at a rock off to the side. Dean cuffed the back of his head before Sam looked at him. </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The group huddled around the meager fire. Dean watched the women and Sam interact with barely hidden trepidation. The beer in his hand tasting like water, but giving him just enough of a buzz to relax as the fire became embers. One thing about the apocalypse, it made the beer shitty but also forced him to sober up. His tolerance seemed that of a high schooler now.</p>
<p>The blonde one, their ringleader, approached when Madison and Ruby coaxed his brother to sit with them. She sat on opposite side of the trunk and they watched them talk.</p>
<p>"Sam...isn't right in the head, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"Who isn't out here, Buttercup."</p>
<p>"It's Jess." The woman sighed, "He's seeing people though, right?"</p>
<p>"Who knows what he's seeing. The past, the future."</p>
<p>"But he acts normal when he talks."</p>
<p>"That's 'cause I told him you're real."</p>
<p>Jess looked at him. Dean raised his hands. "Hey, I don't know how, but Sam is smart enough to figure it out if I tell him."</p>
<p>She snorted, "Like smarts have anything to do with managing craziness."</p>
<p>Dean shrugged at her, looking back into the smoldering fire. Smarts and craziness did seem to infect each other.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The Demons were waiting for them when they finally made it out of Purgatory. Within moments, Jess's body fell from the truck bed, thrashing as her stomach spilled out onto the sand. Ruby cackled, her eyes turning flat with hysterical grief. She gunned their truck and rammed through the two ATVs. They flipped, but also popped the women's front tires with their spikes. Dean shoved Sam into the Impala and spun out of there just as they could hear Madison start howling in rage as she leaped out to attack Jess's killer.</p>
<p>"Dean! No! We need to go back! We have to help them!"</p>
<p>"No, Sam!" Dean shouted back, yanking Sam back in his seat with one hand while trying to steer the Impala around another ATV holding two Demon scouts with their signature black goggles staring after them. "It's too late! We knew that they were marked. We can't help them."</p>
<p>"But!"</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Sam's face crumbled as tears streamed down his cheeks. This was why he tried not to get them involved with others, Dean thought, as he wiped his own cheeks to concentrate on evading the Demons. It hurt too much when they eventually lost them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dean and Wolf!Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dean's hunt for a Wendigo goes wrong, he faces a night alone in the woods with the threat of exposure. He finds help from an unusual source.</p><p>Contains: Wolf!Sam</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to label Sam as a Wolfwalker but since he doesn't transform into a human form ever...it seemed inaccurate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean lay on his back in the leaves, struggling to stay conscious. His leg was a mess. He had to have at least two broken bones. His ribs felt bruised. The pain refused to subside and any movement brought waves of agony through him. He killed the wendigo with the flare gun but he didn't think the thing had enough remaining energy to throw him halfway to China. Dean couldn't even see the smoldering remains from his slumped position against the very tree he was thrown into. Gradually, as if the wildlife suddenly knew that threat of the wendigo was gone, sounds started returning to the forest. Hours had passed and the sun started to set. The temperature was dropping. Dean shivered violently. Maybe he was just going into shock. That would not be good. Maybe he had a concussion too. Dean couldn't really tell. He was just so tired.</p><p>Suddenly he heard the rustle of leaves. Snatching his shotgun from where he dropped it and pointing it in the direction of the noise, he immediately spotted the source standing a mere five meters from his feet. It was a wolf. It's shaggy coat a mixture of grey and white with a darker mask and mane. The wolf seemed hesitant, its body low and unsure, ears flicking back and forth, tail straight out. Dean clicked off the safety with numb fingers and steadied his aim. Like hell was he gonna be wolf kibble. The wolf cocked its head curiously as if deciding whether or not to step closer. Oddly intelligent eyes watched the gun wearily.</p><p>"Git!" Dean finally said through gritted teeth. His voice sounded loud in the damp air. The insects and birds quieted for a brief moment. The wolf stuttered back a couple of steps, ears back, tail tucked and head low, scared. But it didn't leave. It stayed back, but continued watching.</p><p>"I said git!" Dean said again. But the wolf was no longer surprised at the whiskey rough baritone of pain. It crept closer, nose and body close to the ground and eyes on the gun but flickering to his face now and then. Just when Dean was thinking that he would have to shoot, the wolf stopped a meter away and lay down. Dean's brow furrowed. The wolf rolled over baring his stomach and looked at the wide-eyed hunter with a whine. Rolling back over, it crawled on its belly over, tiny whines escaping now and then. Dean kept his shotgun trained on the wolf, but he felt unreasonably unsure about shooting such a pathetic creature.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" Dean warned as it reached his feet. Random trivia about jaw strength and speed flitting through his thoughts. The wolf seemed unconcerned and kept up its belly crawl alongside his body until the barrel was practically in its face. Head low and ears back but not flat, it reached and licked his hand. Its pink tongue sneaking out between sharp teeth and lapping gently on his fingers holding the barrel. Dean let his stiff fingers loosen slowly and reached out with his other hand. The wolf's head ducked away in fear, until it realized that his hand was empty and licked Dean's palm. Dean lowered the gun into his lap and relaxed slightly. Even if the wolf meant harm, it was too late for him to do anything now. Anyways, it might be a quicker death than freezing once the sun fully set. Another violent shiver wracked his body. The wolf whined and suddenly nuzzled against his body. Its entire back lay against his better side, radiating heat. It was like having his own personal heater. Up close, Dean realized that its leg fur was more tanish and its darker mask and mane was a dark brown not grey. It was also huge, almost too big to be a wolf. Laying against him, Dean estimated that if it stretched out, it would span nose to tail the length of his body. The wolf nudged his hand so he rested it against the persistent canine's head.</p><p>"You are one weird ass wolf." Dean grumbled, but stroked its head lightly.</p><p>Hours passed with the wolf gently nudging him awake now and then, the heat from its body warming him up and chasing away the cold if not the pain. The sun had set, but the wolf showed no signs of moving, so Dean accepted his night companion, some idea forming in his head about looking for a signal for his cell phone, though how he would get up still remained a mystery. Midway through the night, a rustle in the shrubs near them woke Dean up. The wolf was still by his side. Its head up and ears perked. But he didn't see fear in those features, just alertness. Another wolf emerged. This one was smaller but its tail was up and ears flat. Its coat was darker, a near black in the dark with a blonde tinge to its ears. The new wolf growled but stayed where it came from. Dean stiffened but the wolf by his side merely whined at the newcomer. The response was a series of snorts before the other wolf shook its mane out and disappeared back into the bushes. Dean chuckled humorlessly. It was like he was adopted into a pack.</p><p>Sunrise came a couple of hours later, and he was still alive, if smelling like dirt and wolf and still in pain. His companion suddenly sat up from his side, listening. A howl echoed close to them. Suddenly, it got up and shook itself. Leaves and dirt hit Dean's face.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!" The wolf looked back at him. Their eyes locked. Dean stared into amber eyes that seemed as if they knew more than simple instinct. He felt something tickle his mind as if he was on the verge of remembering something. Another howl split the air close by and the wolf broke eye contact. The tickling feeling went away, but Dean couldn't help but feel a loss of some sort. The wolf glanced back once before sprinting away into the bushes.</p><p>Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps and voices approached. Dean froze for a second, thinking rapidly that the wolf had abandoned him, before realizing that this could be the help he needed.</p><p>"Now we'll never shoot anything. With all the racket you made chasing that dog, I'll be surprised if we see anything else to hunt."</p><p>"Mike, shut up. It's more like we'll never find any deer because your complaining scares them away."</p><p>"I think you're full of-"</p><p>"Hey! I need help!" Dean called. The pain in his leg prevented him from moving but they could come to him. The sounds of people running towards him brought a wave of relief. Two men in bright orange and camouflage cradling rifles came into view.</p><p>"Whoa! What happened to you?" The shorter one with long bushy hair knelt quickly at Dean's side where the wolf had laid.</p><p>"Dude, you don't wanna know." Dean slurred, the lack of sleep and pain finally catching up on him in a rush.</p><p>"Have you been here all night? How are you not in shock?" The taller one asked as he stood over him. Dean greatly disliked the view up the nostrils of his protruding nose. The two men helped him to one foot, much to his agony.</p><p>"You'll never believe me if I told you." Dean chuckled through his panting.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Dean opened the door to the basement and nearly lost his lunch. A blast of fetid stench invaded his nose. The smell could only be from death and decay. He tied a rag over his nose and turned his flashlight on before descending the wooden stairs. Nearly no light filtered in from the tiny rectangular windows high on the sides due to a thick layer of grime, leaving the basement in darkness barely penetrable by the beam of his flashlight. Once he hit bottom, he found the light switch on the wall and flipped it on, tucking the flashlight away. The fluorescent lights overhead clicked on one by one down the aisle of cages. The rough cement floor was dusty with dried tracks of blood and muddy boot prints everywhere. Most of the contents of the cages were unmoving. Glimpsing into the first few, he found an emaciated vampire teething on his own arm and looking half crazed and what looked like a dead werewolf, yellow graying eyes staring into space. Gagging, he moved on, checking each of the cages. Most housed some sort of supernatural creature either dead or dying. There were a couple of shapeshifters with glops of liquified skin and hair covering the cement floor. They all looked like different phases of a dead Norris Joe. Dean thought he even found a dead wendigo crammed into a cage, its bloated and decaying body showing how long the corpse had been down here. There were two skinwalkers too. One dead and half shifted into some kind panther, the other curled up in the corner in her human form, naked and withered. Dean couldn't help but feel sorry for the sons of bitches. Even if most of them would love some human flesh given the chance. That's when he reached the human and animal cages. All dead with sightless eyes glazed over, a couple crawling with maggots and flies. Dean gagged again. He was clearly too late for these suckers. Some were still fresh corpses but even two weeks without water was too long for a human to survive and it looked like most were here longer and while the supernatural creatures had healed quickly from the tortures, the humans and animal bore the marks. And this was only one row. He couldn't deal with this much suffering. It was suffocating. Backing up, Dean quickly exited the basement, dialing Bobby before he even realized what he was doing.</p><p>"What is it, Dean?" Bobby's irritated tone reassuring Dean in its normalcy. </p><p>"I found Norris's second dungeon." Dean breathed out. </p><p>There was a pause. </p><p>"Anything alive?" Bobby asked, his tone deadly serious. </p><p>"A couple of supernaturals but no living humans," Dean gritted out. "I haven't finished checking, but there's no way anyone survived, Bobby. He was torturing them."</p><p>"Damn, he was one sick son of bitch." Bobby muttered. "How are you doing, kid?"</p><p>"Fine. Just fine."</p><p>Dean could hear Bobby sigh into the receiver. </p><p>"If you're sure nothing is worth saving, just torch the place and come by. I have a new light for the front bumper of the Impala for you."</p><p>"You know, I-I can't just do that, Bobby." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Even though--even they don't deserve that after--that."</p><p>"Okay, son. You do what you think you gotta do. Just remember to burn down the place after and be careful."</p><p>"I will, Bobby."</p><p>They hung up. Dean looked back at the deceptively normal basement door. Maybe he should just torch the place. But he couldn't just let anything suffer needlessly for no reason. Even those that might not do the same for him. He retied the rag around his mouth and clomped down the stairs. He went through the first row again, this time meticulously shooting silver into the hearts of the shapeshifters and werewolves. Most didn't even react and a few even looked grateful for death. It was messing with Dean's head. The vampire was harder to take care of and messy but Dean managed to decapitate the deranged thing with razor wire though the bars of the cage. The second row was the same as the first with nothing left salvageable only dying creatures. There were one or two dogs but their flashing silver eyes betrayed them as skinwalkers. So Dean shot them mercifully. Toward the end of the row were the dead humans again and some animals. One of the cages even housed an emaciated wolf. Dean nearly shot the thing himself when the defined skull of the beast lifted to blink tiredly at him. The wild animal was the only thing alive now. Its sad amber eyes felt familiar to Dean. He tucked the silver loaded pistol into the back of his jeans and crouched in front of the cage. The wolf barely looked living. Its fur was matted into a layer of dirt and blood and each rib was visible as its chest rose and fell like a skipping record. </p><p>"How are you still alive?" Dean asked in wonder and concern. Then he noticed the cage beside the wolf. The gnawed bones of what looked like was once a large raccoon stuck through into the wolf's cage. </p><p>"Smart thing." Dean muttered. Now he wondered how the hell he was going to get the wild animal out. There was no way he was gonna let the one living normal thing die. Call him selfish, but he had to save at least something amongst all this death. He couldn't put the wolf down even if it might be the humane thing to do. </p><p>"Alright, wolf. We're gonna get you outta here but you can't bite me, okay?"</p><p>The wolf just stared and blinked slowly. </p><p>"Okay." Dean thought for a moment before taking out his pistol again and shooting the lock off the cage. The wolf barely flinched and as Dean suspected, was still too weak to get up on his own. The hunter hoped the same would go for biting. He took off his jacket and slid it over the animal. Amber eyes watched but the wolf made no move to protest. Ever so carefully, Dean wrapped the animal up, trying to avoid hurting it. A pathetic whimper escaped the wolf, but it let Dean maneuver it out of the cage and ease it into his arms. Dean was shocked at the length of the animal compared to the lack of weight. He quickly carried the limp wolf outside and set him down near the Impala. Hurrying to the trunk, the hunter grabbed the grease stained blanket and draped the backseat with it before gently lifting the too light wolf onto the seat. Dean stroked the wolf's dark forehead once as the amber eyes closed with a sigh. Dean shut the door with a creak. He was surprised that the wolf didn't once try to snap at him but he figured the poor thing was too weak to do much of anything. Moving quickly, now feeling the urgency of a shaky life depending on him, Dean grabbed the fuel from the trunk and preceded to soak the entire bloody basement. He broke the tiny windows with the butt of his gun before lighting a match and throwing it inside as he slammed the basement door shut. Those precious fifteen minutes caused Dean's heart to flutter in anxiety and he rushed back to his car. As he slid into the driver's seat, he turned to look at his passenger who appeared passed out on his backseat. Reaching back, he felt for a pulse and there it was, faint and a little fast but honestly Dean knew nothing about how fast a wolf's heart was supposed to beat so he was just hoping the animal would survive the drive to Bobby's. In fact, Dean needed to call Bobby now. Might as well give him time to prepare for an extra visitor in the three hours it would take to get there. Meanwhile, Dean knew he had a water bottle somewhere. He searched the glove box while pressing the number for Bobby in the other hand. </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Hey Bobby. I did find a living being."</p><p>"Okay, so you headed to the hospital now?"</p><p>"Well," Finally, found the water bottle. It was warm but Dean didn't think the wolf would mind. "It's a wolf so I don't think that would work but I was hoping--"</p><p>"A wolf!! What in the blazes are you talking about, boy?"</p><p>Scooping up a carton left over from some meal earlier--God, it felt so long ago--Dean poured some water into it and set it near the wolf's head.</p><p>"Well, I wasn't just gonna let it die. Anyways I know you still have old Rummy's things." Dean covered the receiver briefly when he saw the wolf revive itself just a little to lap weakly at the water. "Now don't go messing up my upholstery. I know you guys love to slobber everywhere." </p><p>He turned back to hear the tail end of Bobby's reply as he started the car and slid it into drive. </p><p>“—now the idjit is talking to the damn thing."</p><p>"We're heading out now. Could you possibly grab some beef steaks from the market? I don't think the wolf has enough energy to crunch kibble."</p><p>"Ah, fine! I'll even grab some burger meat. That should be soft enough...I can't believe I'm doing this." Bobby hung up with a grumble. Dean grinned. He could always count on Bobby. Worst comes to worst and the wolf can't eat anything, Dean knew Bobby had med supplies and IV equipment stored in the back somewhere. Course, human stuff might not be healthy for the wolf but at least it'll get some nutrients to tide it over till it can eat.</p><p>Unfortunately, even driving like it's armageddon only shaved thirty minutes off the normal travel time to Bobby's. Dean periodically glanced at the wolf to ensure that it was still breathing. He only stopped once to wrap the shivering canine more securely in the backseat to prevent its weak body from rolling around. Two hours and thirty minutes of anxious tension and the Impala rolled into Singer's Salvage Yard. Leaping out of the vehicle, Dean opened the back door and swiftly scooped up the barely alive wolf. Bobby immediately emerged from his house with a flask of holy water that was unceremoniously splashed on the two. Dean trudged right past him and up the steps with Bobby following. </p><p>"You got the burger meat? His heartbeat is fast but I think that's normal for a wolf. I don't know how he's breathing let alone still conscious though. We gotta get some food in him." Dean rambled anxiously.</p><p>Bobby quickly opened the door for him. "Put 'im in my living room on the couch. I'll go get his food."</p><p>They separated briefly so that Dean could gently lay the wolf on the couch while Bobby grabbed a bag of what looked like reddish pink pudding.</p><p>"I practically puréed the meat so he could just swallow it, no chewing involved." The older man said as he walked into his living room. </p><p>"Thanks, Bobby." A quick smile flickered across the young hunter's face. Taking the bag and dumping it into the bowl Bobby offered, he tried to coax the wolf to eat. A swollen tongue licked the viscous liquid once before a tiny sigh escaped. The wolf wasn't going to be able to eat unassisted. </p><p>"Wait," Bobby disappeared back into the kitchen and reappeared a second later with a bright blue pastry bag filled with water. "He's gonna need water first or he won't be able to keep it down." </p><p>"I wouldn't have pegged you as a baker, Bobby." The younger hunter joked weakly. Bobby grumbled as expected of him and with Dean holding the wolf's jaws opened, he managed to slowly squeeze the entire contents down its dry throat. The wild animal didn't even resist once. Surprisingly, the wolf didn't upchuck the water either, just breathed haltingly for a minute or so. </p><p>"Good boy." Dean praised, stroking the wolf's skull while Bobby prepared the pastry bag again, this time with the meat pudding.</p><p>This substance was harder. Dean had to massage its throat to help the food down and they had to stop repeatedly to allow for it to breathe. They only managed half of the bag before the wolf closed its jaws. It sighed loudly and turned its large head away from them. </p><p>"Okay, drama queen, it wasn't that bad." He scolded, but stopped trying to feed it. The big canine closed its surprisingly expressive eyes.</p><p>"Let him sleep. He probably won't die."</p><p>"Great vote of confidence, Bobby." Dean grumbled.</p><p>The older man huffed, "if he survives the next 24 hours, he'll probably be alright. Just don't want to get your hopes up."</p><p>"Alright, alright."</p><p>It was a long road to recovery. The wolf couldn't walk without help, so after one too many surprises, Dean made a sling to help him around. Dean took to calling him "Sam I am" and then Sam after an incident with green paint. Green paws aside, the wolf appeared to slowly but surely get steadier on his feet. Soon he was silently following Dean everywhere. Curious and protective, the wolf steadily burrowed his way into the hunters' hearts. He even proved himself useful when a shapeshifter attempted to break in. He not only chased the supernatural being out, but he was in the process of ripping out his throat when Dean shot the thing. </p><p>He watched as the wolf pranced around the wrecks, investigating every nook and cranny of the salvage yard. The hunter realized that the once malnourished canine had fully recovered. His fur was full and starting to thicken for the winter, making him appear even bigger than the oversized animal he was. The color no longer dull, but glossy with several shades of grey and white and the darker mask and mane of brown. Dean suddenly stood with a sharp intake of breath. He recognized those markings. He recognized that wolf. His Sam was the same wild wolf that saved his life when the wendigo broke his leg. That laid beside him and gave him warmth to combat the cold of shock and the night air, essentially preventing him from getting hypothermia and dying from exposure. </p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>The wolf's large head perked up from behind a half-crushed Ford. His ears trained towards him and eyes wide open.</p><p>"Come here," Dean said.</p><p>Sam immediately responded, trotting over with his tail high. Sniffing his out-stretched hands, the wolf looked up with questioning brows.</p><p>"You saved my life, didn't you?" Dean asked softly as he ruffled his thick mane. "I never did thank you, but I guess we're pretty even."</p><p>He stroked alongside his face and Sam leaned in with typical doggy appreciation. The little growling nip when he stopped causing Dean to snort. Bobby yelled from inside his house, startling both of them, but it sounded like he was on the phone with Rufus. Sam gave a short inquiring whine as he stared toward the house. </p><p>"Eh, he's fine, Sam I am." Dean pat his head before freezing. "Sonofabitch, Bobby's gonna think I'm crazy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winchester Werewolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Castiel's meticulous planning has finally paid off. He will take down the Winchesters and remove their threat to humanity.</p><p>Contains: Werewolf!Sam, Werewolf!Dean, Hunter!Castiel, Evil!Castiel, graphic descriptions of violence and blood</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Castiel, but I couldn't help but use him as the antagonist in this drabble. He just fit so well into that character.<br/>Beware, he's not a good guy in this fic. Think early Castiel with a side of hatred.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meg was in place. She stumbled around before sitting on the fallen log. Tears and loud sobs--all part of the act--shook her body as she curled her arms around herself and looked around fearfully. </p><p>"There's movement coming from the East." One of his soldiers' voices crackled in his ear. </p><p>The motion sensors set up around the perimeter of the Winchester territory must have been triggered. The Winchester werewolves were apt to be attracted to a woman in need. Castiel hoped that this meant one was headed their way. His squadron was hidden underneath the underbrush and each had washed with wolfsbane soap, preventing any scent from registering in a werewolf's nose. While they had to hide at least thirty meters away to prevent detection of their silver weapons, Meg was also armed with a syringe filled with wolfsbane. If anything was to go wrong, they would be too far away to help, but Castiel had confidence that Meg would be able to fool a Winchester. </p><p>The bushes coming from the East shook excessively before revealing a tall man with shaggy brown hair. Castiel figured that the shaking bushes was merely to prevent scaring Meg off by preparing her for a meeting. The man that walked closer to Meg even with her staged gasp of surprise, held out his hands as if to show that he was not armed. He wore a dark plaid shirt and jeans, but Castiel could tell that he was not wearing shoes. His shoulders were impressively broad and his height several inches over six feet tall. Both Winchester brothers were tall and broad shouldered so this alone meant little. Only his dark brown hair and tan skin gave away his identity as Sam Winchester, the younger brother. Castiel wondered if he caught the werewolf on a boundary check.</p><p>"Hi, are you alright?" Sam called softly to Meg as he approached. </p><p>Meg made a sound mixed between a gasp and a scream as the werewolf stopped ten feet from her. </p><p>"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I can stay right here if you want. If you're lost, I can just give you directions." His voice stayed soft and unthreatening. </p><p>"S-sorry. I just--" Meg sniffled and wiped at her face. "I'm just so lost. I don't know where I am."</p><p>"It's okay. I can tell you how to get out." Sam teetered, looking as if he wanted to come closer. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Meg sniffled again. </p><p>"What are you sorry about?" Sam tilted his head with a slightly furrowed brow. </p><p>"I just--I just wanted to get away from him and now I'm lost and-and I cut myself and it hurts and I just want this nightmare to be over!"</p><p>Castiel applauded Meg for thinking of pretending to be wounded. It immediately widened Sam's expressive eyes and flared his nostrils. Meg must of actually cut herself too. </p><p>"Hey it's okay. Can I come over there to look at the cut on your arm? I promise I won't touch anything. You can just show me."</p><p>"Okay." Meg sobbed. </p><p>Sam walked slowly toward the actress. When he was within reach, he stopped. Meg held out her arm. Castiel couldn't see her face or the cut from this angle.</p><p>"You can touch, I just was startled earlier."</p><p>Sam nodded and gently looked over her arm. "It's not too deep, you won't even need stitches. Rinsing it out with some water is all you'll need to do when you get back."</p><p>Meg snorted. "If I get back."</p><p>"You will. I'll show you how." Sam assured as he ripped a strip of his plaid off and started wrapping it around her forearm.</p><p>While he was concentrating on the first aid, Meg reached with her other hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out the syringe. Sam tied off the makeshift bandage and smiled gently. </p><p>"There you go."</p><p>"Thank you," Meg gushed and hugged the slightly startled werewolf who patted her awkwardly. Suddenly, he jerked back in shock and tore away from Meg. Clutching the back of his neck, he stared in disbelief at the empty syringe in her hand. </p><p>"Thank you, Winchester. But I know how to get out of this monster infested forest." Meg winked. </p><p>Castiel signaled to the rest of his squadron. Now was the time to act. </p><p>"You!" Sam roared as his shirt and jeans tore and his bones crackled, transforming in a blink before the wolfsbane hit his system. </p><p>Castiel never saw a faster transformation from human to beast just as his soldiers poured out of their hiding places and started shooting silver harpoons at the werewolf. This was the biggest werewolf that Castiel had ever seen. Standing at easily eight feet tall with visible corded muscle underneath the dark fur, the monster swiped the projectiles aside before running back toward the Winchester territory. Castiel expected this from this particular wolf. The younger brother was not known for attacking first. </p><p>"Now!"</p><p>Bolts of electricity formed a semicircle around the clearing from devices imbedded in the tree bark and blocked Sam's way back. The werewolf skidded to a stop. A tendril of energy singed the fur on the beast's shoulders and the wolf's face contorted into a grimace. Sam twisted around to face the incoming soldiers. Growling, he stalked forward, his luminous eyes darting around searching for a weakness. Castiel did not give him a chance to decide and signaled for his squadron to attack. Crossbow bolts flew alongside harpoons. Sam tried to dodge, but it was as if a cloud of silver tipped weapons had descended. Most missed but several struck. A howl of pain and anger surged out of Sam's jaws as he leaped to engage, blood dripping from the entry wounds. The soldiers with the harpoons struggled to tug the chains attached. Castiel shouted at them to use stakes. One went flying into a tree as Sam swiped him away and tugged the barbed harpoon out with another howl, splattering blood on the ground. He twisted and threw several more soldiers. A small group quickly skirted around the sudden mess of soldiers being thrown by the beast as they shot at him. Wolfsbane filled tranquilizers were shot at his flanks and back. More than a dozen sunk into the dark brown fur. Sam immediately attempted to leap for freedom once again but the harpooners finally were able to stake the chains into the ground and his flight ended abruptly. Sam strained against the chains, popping several from the ground as his claws dug deep gouges into the earth and more blood dripped down. But Castiel knew that would not hold him. In fact, that was not the goal of the harpoons. He signaled again and four members steadied their equipment and shot. A silver-titanium net shot out and wrapped around the wolf. All movement stopped as the werewolf howled and the silver burned squares through his fur and into his skin. The monster struggled against the netting but only succeeded in getting himself more wrapped up. The wolfsbane finally started acting and the struggles weakened considerably. Too numb to howl, Sam panted as he attempted to tear the netting from his body. More tranquilizers filled with wolfsbane were shot into his neck through the netting until the werewolf finally stopped moving. His limbs twitched as his eyes rolled up and closed. </p><p>"Agent Walker." Castiel called to one of the soldiers still standing as he gestured for the medical crew to proceed toward the downed comrades. </p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Check to make sure Sam Winchester is unconscious."</p><p>"My pleasure." The soldier grinned and jogged over to the werewolf's head. </p><p>Castiel frowned. Holding the barrel of his gun, Walker rammed the butt into Sam's skull. When nothing happened, he shrugged and gave a thumbs up to his superior. Castiel nodded back, thinking that he was gonna have to have his soldiers vetted again by the psychologists. He called for the helicopter, hoping that the dose of wolfsbane was enough to last the trip back.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Castiel congratulated his squadron on the capture of Sam Winchester. While the capture of his brother Dean would have been better, they could use Sam to trap the pack alpha and Sam was no slouch in toughness. As it were, two soldiers had to be put down for being bitten through their body armor and twelve others needed medical treatment for crushed bones. Castiel cast aside the lingering sadness at such a waste to focus on celebrating a successful mission. He stood to watch as his soldiers ushered the wounded werewolf into the containment pen. The tall man held himself hunched, likely protecting the arm that had three silver bullets stuck inside. The silver collar around his neck burning his skin as they tugged the thick silver pole attached to the collar toward the pen opening. It had taken fourteen silver spears to hold the werewolf down long enough to weld the silver collar together. Even then, they almost lost their welder to the werewolf's claws when he jerked his right arm free, hence the three silver bullets buried in the werewolf's arm. Even now, with the werewolf bleeding from the silver weapons and sick from the wolfsbane injected into his body, the young man was dangerous. Thirteen soldiers armed with silver spears pointed at him surrounded Sam as he was unwillingly dragged toward the pen. Sam looked up from his stumbling and met Castiel's eyes. The two men calculated each other briefly, before Sam stumbled from a harsh jerk and was forced into the pen. The handler with the metal pole quickly backed back out and closed the gate none too soon as Sam slammed against the gate with a snarl. Weakened or not, a Winchester werewolf was not to be underestimated. Castiel was confident that the pen would hold though. Built with the massive strength of these monsters in mind, the walls stood 50 feet high, made of steel strengthened concrete and plated with silver-titanium. Silver spikes lined the top of the wall directed inwards and silver coated barbed wire coiled along the top. The diameter of the circular pen was only about 40 feet. Castiel imagined that if a werewolf was accustomed to open fields and forests like Sam, it would be very confining. Castiel travelled along the skyway to overlook the pen. Sam was currently scratching at the collar. At first he tried in were-form. Then with a crackle of bones shifting he tried the same in his human form. Castiel noted that his human form was well fit and very muscled which could have translated from his were form or vice versa since it was more muscled than most werewolves. Castiel wondered if it was also the Winchester genes. All glimpses of Dean were generally large and muscular as well. Sam paced his pen. Long strides on still bleeding legs. The young werewolf seemed agitated. Castiel figured that would make sense. Even so, the younger Winchester periodically stopped to expel his stomach contents. The wolfsbane clearly was not agreeing with him. Castiel wondered how long a werewolf could go without food and water and if that would tame the beast. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, they claim to be Dean Winchester."</p><p>"Put me on the line." Castiel ordered. He was handed the phone. "Dean Winchester, this is a surprise."</p><p>"I hear you have my brother." A deep voice intoned with a hint of a growl. </p><p>"That is true. If this is—“</p><p>"Release him."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Release him or you won't like what happens next.”</p><p>"I'm very confused—“</p><p>"I'm warning you now. If you don't release my brother, blood will be shed." Click. Castiel frowned. So much for negotiation.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Dean."</p><p>"So when are you going to release my brother?"</p><p>"Your little tantrum was not convincing."</p><p>The deep voice chuckled humorlessly. "That was only a taste of what I can do, baby."</p><p>"I doubt whatever you do will impress me."</p><p>"Hmmm...well, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm more than willing to kill to get what I want."</p><p>"You mean murder my soldiers?"</p><p>"Yes, unlike my little brother, I have no problem destroying you. You took the wrong wolf if you wanted to make out of this alive.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Castiel’s soldiers lined up on the top of the wall. They all pointed their weapons down at the pacing werewolf. Sam snarled in response, watching the movement but clearly having trouble tracking. The wolfsbane sickness must have progressed into disorientation. Honestly, Castiel expected worse symptoms, especially with the silver poisoning acting as well. He raised his hand slowly and signaled once. The men and women shot their crossbows and even though Sam managed to still bat some away and transform, several struck his back. The werewolf howled short in pain trying desperately to block the second wave but his wolf form only presented a bigger target. Shrinking back to his human form, he attempted to evade the next volley but he had little space to move. Finally, Sam collapsed, panting and growling in pain. Castiel had his soldiers drag the captured werewolf from the pen to the steel post and lock his wrists in thick silver manacles into the top. </p><p>"My brother contacted you, didn't he? You gotta let me go. He'll destroy you.”</p><p>"You appear to forget that we control everything in this camp. Your brother will die before he even sets his sight on you."</p><p>"No, you don't understand. He's stronger. So much stronger. He'll kill you all."</p><p>"We'll just have to see about that." Castiel gestured to his second in command who snapped the silver barbed whip above Sam's head. "I have received information regarding the nature of your relationship to your brother that indicates you share an empathetic connection. I want to test that theory."</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>The door to the enclosure was torn open in a torrent of screeching metal. Castiel cocked his pistol and pressed it to Sam's skull. </p><p>"Don't move! Or I'll blow your brother's brains out!"</p><p>Dean emerged from the doorway and stood just inside the enclosure. He stood nearly eight feet tall on his hind legs, one clawed massive hand grasping a piece of steel. Unlike Sam's dark brown and black coat, Dean's wolf was a pure silver-blonde. The dark blood splattered across his body and dripped from his jaws gruesome on such pale fur. </p><p>"Sam." A deep voice thick with growls stated from the werewolf's mouth as he took in the scene before him. </p><p>The younger brother was lying half-alive in his wolf form on the ground. Multiple still bleeding puncture wounds decorated his sides and limbs where the silver spears and bullets had pierced his fur. The severe wolfsbane poisoning left the werewolf barely conscious with blood shot eyes, a bleeding nose and a slow heart rate. Without help, the wolf would die. He would bleed out from his wounds as the wolfsbane prevented any healing.</p><p>“Sam, talk to me.” Dean growled out as he took another step toward them.</p><p>“Not any closer or he’s dead!” Castiel shouted, his sunken blue eyes wildly darting. His ripped coat fluttered in the cold breeze. Sam’s bloody nose twitched as his captor waved his non-gun holding hand.</p><p>“Stop moving!” He yelled as Dean took another step.</p><p>“It’s okay, Dean.” Sam rasped, “It’s okay.”</p><p>Dean halted, gritting his teeth as Castiel jammed his gun against Sam’s skull.</p><p>“No moving. I will be walking out of here or I’ll shoot.”</p><p>“Now how do you plan on doing that?” Dean asked, “You can’t drag my brother’s body through that gate.”</p><p>“I have a gun. I don’t never to be near him to kill him.” A hysterical laugh bubbled passed his chapped lips. “You can’t kill me. You make one wrong move and I’ll kill your precious little brother.”</p><p>Castiel waved again, the gun shifting to the right. “I’ll kill you all someday. You have not won, Winchester!”</p><p>He full on cackled. The gun aimed toward Dean. A dark shadow surged up and tore off his arm at the elbow. The pistol went off, blowing through part of Sam’s cheek then clattering to the ground with the amputated limb. Sam slumped back to ground as Castiel screamed, clutching what remained of his arm and scrambling backwards. He barely made it a foot before Dean was on him. Blood splashed high against the silver walls. The screams abruptly ending with the sound of teeth tearing through flesh.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Dean asked as he helped his younger brother stumble to his paws.</p><p>“Peachy,” Sam gasped out. Blood splattered on the concrete ground from his torn mouth.</p><p>Dean snorted, “Great, let’s get you to Bobby now. He’ll patch you right up.”</p><p>“Sure, let’s do that.” Sam snorted back. The two massive werewolves staggered out of the enclosure toward their woods and freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>